<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kropla by azure_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985442">Kropla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon'>azure_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seria światełkowa [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Friendship, Gen, trudna rozmowa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>,,Musiał przyznać, że Rafał mu zaimponował swoją wytrwałością oraz wiarą w słuszność swojej misji. Jednak było dużo prawdy w powiedzeniu, że kropla drąży skałę. Uzdrowiciel był taką kroplą. Od wieków drążył jeden temat. Nie odpuścił ani na moment. Nie zawahał się przez nawet krótką chwilę. Pan Zemsty nie spodziewał się, że z całego ich archanielskiego grona to właśnie Rafał będzie miał taką moc perswazji.''<br/>Gabriel podejmuje decyzję o wyzwoleniu wszystkich niewolników w Królestwie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seria światełkowa [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kropla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Był już późny wieczór, ale Gabriel nie przestawał pracować. Wiedział, że funkcja Regenta nie daje mu prawa do odpoczynku. Miał zamiar dotrzymać słowa danego sobie i innym kiedy ją obejmował. Dobro Królestwa było najwyższym imperatywem. Dżibrilowi nie po to została powierzona wielka władza, żeby traktował lekko swoje obowiązki. Zawsze to sobie powtarzał w chwilach zwątpienia.<br/>
-Od rana pracujesz, Dżib- odezwał się ktoś nieśmiało, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu Pana Zemsty.<br/>
-Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Rafałku?- zapytał Gabriel, chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź. Upór Rafała rósł zamiast maleć. Regent podejrzewał, że tak się dzieje, bo uzdrowiciel wyczuł, że jego przyjaciel zaczyna się łamać. Musiał przyznać, że Rafał mu zaimponował swoją wytrwałością oraz wiarą w słuszność swojej misji. Jednak było dużo prawdy w powiedzeniu, że kropla drąży skałę. Uzdrowiciel był taką kroplą. Od wieków drążył jeden temat. Nie odpuścił ani na moment. Nie zawahał się przez nawet krótką chwilę. Pan Zemsty nie spodziewał się, że z całego ich archanielskiego grona to właśnie Rafał będzie miał taką moc perswazji.<br/>
-Przyszedłem sprawdzić jak się czujesz. Całymi dniami nie wychodzisz na słońce. To niezdrowo, Dżib- powiedział łagodnie Pan Uzdrowień.<br/>
-Za to ty mnie odwiedzasz- odpowiedział Pan Objawień, wskazując ręką drugiemu archaniołowi krzesło. –Doceniam to, ale sam wiesz, że nie mam dużo czasu na przyjemności. Ty na pewno też jesteś zajęty.<br/>
-Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, Gabrielu.<br/>
-Wybacz, Rafałku, nie przeszkadzasz mi. Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało.<br/>
-Nie przepraszaj. Wiem, że jesteś zestresowany.<br/>
-Dbanie o wszystkich mieszkańców Królestwa to ciężka sprawa.<br/>
-Na pewno dbasz o wszystkich, Gabrielu?<br/>
Archanioł Objawień mentalnie zazgrzytał zębami. Znowu się zaczęło.<br/>
-Rafałku. Wałkowaliśmy ten temat setki razy. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę ci powiedzieć. Pewnie rzeczy były, są i będą.<br/>
-Jesteś Regentem. Masz władzę. Możesz coś zmienić.<br/>
-To, że mam władzę, nie znaczy przecież, że mogę robić, co mi się podoba. Sam powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, o Panie Uzdrowień- powiedział Pan Zemsty, akcentując ostatnie dwa słowa.<br/>
-Wiem o tym doskonale- odparł niewzruszony uzdrowiciel.-Wiem też, że dasz radę przepchnąć wielkie zmiany.<br/>
-Rafał, ja naprawdę rozumiem, że ty chcesz dobrze, ale to nie wystarczy. Już abstrahując od innych argumentów, jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Wypuszczamy niewolników? Tak po prostu? Mają szukać pracy?<br/>
-Oczywiście, że nie. Najpierw Królestwo będzie musiało ich poutrzymywać. Ja wiem, że to trochę potrwa, ale będzie warto.<br/>
-Rafałku, zdajesz sobie sprawę ilu mamy w Królestwie biednych poddanych Jasności? Nie uważasz, że im trzeba pomóc w pierwszej kolejności?<br/>
-Wiem o nich doskonale. Boli mnie ich los, ale jednocześnie zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest o wiele lepszy niż los niewolników.<br/>
-Oni są w i tak większości złamani. Czy na pewno wyciąganie ich z tego stanu ma sens? Czy to nie byłoby po prostu złe? Nawet dla nich?<br/>
-Wierzę, że mogą wyjść na prostą.<br/>
-Mają żyć ze świadomością tego kim byli?<br/>
-Raczej innego wyjścia nie ma.<br/>
-Trzeba będzie ich nauczyć na czym polega wolność. Od podstaw. Każdej pojedynczej decyzji.<br/>
-Popatrz na Michała. Potrzebujesz jeszcze jakiegoś argumentu, że się da?<br/>
Gabriel nie przyznał tego głośno, ale jeszcze długo po wyzwoleniu Michała postrzegał anioła kompletnie użytkowo. Jeżeli uszczęśliwiał Lucka, Dżib mógł go tolerować. Od jednego wyzwolonego niewolnika Królestwo się nie zawali. Niech sobie nawet robi tą karierę w Zastępach, jeżeli Lucyfer mu na to pozwala. Dopiero po pierwszym tysiącleciu Regent zaczął dostrzegać w byłym niewolniku jakąś głębię. Dał mu prawo do stania się osobnym bytem. Z czasem nawet trochę polubił. Michał kilka razy wygarnął mu nieprzyjemną prawdę prosto w oczy. Niewielu się zdobywało, ale właśnie dzięki temu Gabriel nabrał do rudzielca trochę szacunku.<br/>
-Co do tego, Rafałku- powiedział na głos. –Sam wiesz, że to był przypadek absolutnie wyjątkowy. Lucek poświęcił mu tyle czasu i energii. W normalnych warunkach nikt nie będzie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.<br/>
-Trzeba będzie to sensownie przeprowadzić. Powołać odpowiednie instytucje. Przystosowywać ich fazami. Przecież nikt nie chce tak po prostu wyrzucić ich na ulice.<br/>
-Gospodarka nam zupełnie nam upadnie. Wtedy wszyscy będziemy bardzo nieszczęśliwi.<br/>
-Nie upadnie- odparł z absolutną pewnością Pan Uzdrowień. –Oczywiście, będzie okres przejściowy, ale to przecież minie. Jeżeli ktoś miał niewolników, to będzie go dalej stać na służbę, tylko wtedy nie będzie mógł ich tak wykorzystywać.<br/>
-Chyba nie myślisz, że sam fakt, że będzie im płacił głodowe pensje tak bardzo poprawi los świeżo wyzwolonych?<br/>
-Ja nie twierdzę, że od razu wszystko będzie pięknie. Popatrz, Dżib. Teraz maltretowany niewolnik nie ma nawet gdzie zwrócić się o pomoc. To się musi zmienić.<br/>
-Na to trzeba czasu.<br/>
-Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.<br/>
-Wolność nie znaczy, że będzie im od razu dobrze.<br/>
-Lepiej im będzie narażonym na każdy kaprys właściciela?<br/>
-Nie wszyscy niewolnicy są źle traktowani. Skoro już wyciągnąłeś przykład Michała…Przypomnij sobie jak Lucek go rozpieszczał kiedy ten jeszcze był niewolnikiem?<br/>
-Sam mówiłeś, że Michał to wyjątek- wytknął mu Rafał.<br/>
-W tym całym wyzwalaniu też się nie popisałeś- odbił piłeczkę Gabriel. –Michałowi się trochę wyrwało na ten temat przy kilku okazjach- dodał z satysfakcją.<br/>
-Czyli jednak rozmawiacie- stwierdził triumfalnie Pan Uzdrowień.<br/>
Dżibril potarł palcem skroń. Dlaczego Rafał musiał wszystko interpretować na swoją korzyść?<br/>
-Owszem, zdarza się. Nie mogę go ignorować, chociażby ze względu na Lucka. Dla Lucyfera też nie byłeś zbyt miły, pamiętasz?<br/>
-Popełniłem wtedy kilka błędów- przyznał uzdrowiciel. –Teraz już ich nie popełnię.<br/>
-Za to popełnisz całkiem inne- powiedział z rozpaczą Regent.<br/>
-To znaczy, że mamy nic nie robić? Żeby przypadkiem nie zrobić czegoś źle? Gabriel, wolę sobie wyrzucać, że zrobiłeś coś źle, niż że nie zrobiłem wcale.<br/>
Takiej deklaracji Pan Objawień się nie spodziewał. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, uzdrowiciel zaskakiwał go raz za razem. Oczy Rafała płonęły jakimś dziwnym światłem i Gabriel musiał przyznać, że się łamie. Szczególnie kiedy uzdrowiciel dodał:<br/>
-Dżib, nawet Głębianie ograniczyli niewolnictwo. Chcesz być gorszy od Głębi?<br/>
-Nie- przyznał Pan Objawień, do którego zaczynało docierać, że Rafał go pokonał. Na początku traktował pomysły swojego przyjaciela jako rodzaj nieszkodliwego dziwactwa. Bardzo szanował Rafała i doceniał jego pracę dla Królestwa, ale wizja wyzwolenia niewolników wydawała mu się zawsze mrzonką. Gabriel w swoim długim życiu widział dużo, ale to wydawało mu się kompletnie nierealne. Wszyscy archaniołowie patrzyli na plany uzdrowiciela z lekką pobłażliwością, nawet Lucyfer. Pan Zastępów był pragmatykiem w tych sprawach- sam nie posiadał niewolników, pomógł w kilku przypadkach (Dżib podejrzewał, że zadziałała tu raczej namowa Michała niż Rafała), ale nie walczył z niewolnictwem na poziomie systemowym. Regent zamknął oczy. Pomyślał jeszcze raz o Michale, dowodzącym aniołami wolnymi od chwili stworzenia, obracającym się wśród najwyższych kręgów niebiańskiej arystokracji, tam, gdzie niejeden właściciel niewolników nie ma wstępu. Być może to, o czym mówił Rafał, nie było zwykłym urojeniem. Być może miał przez te wszystkie wieki przed oczami zwiastun nadchodzących zmian, ale go ignorował. Podjął ostatnią próbę walki z nieuchronnym.<br/>
-Rafał, już pomijając wszystkie inne aspekty, jak wyzwolę wszystkich niewolników, to mnie reszta na taczkach wywiezie.<br/>
-Co z ciebie za Regent, który stawia swoje dobro wyżej niż dobro Królestwa?<br/>
Gabriel umilkł. Pan Uzdrowień trafił w czuły punkt.<br/>
-Dżib, jeżeli ktokolwiek da radę to zrobić, to ty. Wierzę w ciebie. Dałeś radę utrzymać Królestwo tak długo. Nie poddałeś się żadnej rebelii. Czy zatem ewentualność kolejnej wystarcza, żeby cię wystraszyć?<br/>
Panu Objawień zabrakło argumentów wobec tej szczerej, niezachwianej wiary Rafała w niego i we własną misję.<br/>
-Zrobię to, Rafale- powiedział. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Przekonałeś mnie. Gratuluję.<br/>
Pan Uzdrowień znieruchomiał na chwilę.<br/>
-Wyobraziłem to sobie, czy naprawdę to powiedziałeś?<br/>
-Dobrze słyszałeś- powiedział Gabriel takim tonem, jakby przyznawał się do klęski. W jego oczach właśnie tak było. Poddał się po długiej walce. Tylko patrząc na rozpromienionego Rafała, trudno było mu tego żałować. –Dam wolność wszystkim niewolnikom pod moją władzą. Wygrałeś. Możesz obwieścić wszystkim swój sukces.<br/>
Uzdrowiciel dalej siedział nieruchomo.<br/>
-Tyle razy wyobrażałem sobie ten moment. Nie wierzę, że w końcu nadszedł.<br/>
-Jak się z tym czujesz?- zainteresował się Regent.<br/>
-Jest pięknie. Jest tak pięknie, że nie wiem, co powiedzieć.<br/>
Pan Zemsty zamyślił się nad stanem swojego Królestwa. Nie powiedziałby, że było pięknie. Każdy szczebel niebiańskiej drabiny borykał się ze swoimi problemami. Każdy dążył do realizacji własnych interesów. Mimo względnego spokoju ze strony Głębi, Gabriel wolał zachowywać czujność. Miał nadzieję, że nie popełnił właśnie niewybaczalnego błędu. Wyzwolenie niewolników na pewno nie przysporzy mu poparcia u nikogo. W jego sytuacji było to raczej dolewanie oliwy do ognia. Zatem dlaczego się zgodził? Czyżby w końcu argumenty Rafała do niego dotarły? Przecież słyszał je już wcześniej, wielokrotnie. Ile razy rozmawiał z Razjelem i przekonywali się wzajemnie, że naruszenia spetryfikowanego porządku Królestwa to proszenie się o kłopoty? Więcej niż mógłby zliczyć. Dlaczego z prośbą o całościowe zmiany przychodził do niego nie Michał, dla którego temat był osobisty, tylko Rafał, którego do działania pchał czysty idealizm? Gabriel sam nie wiedział, co ma sobie odpowiedzieć. Obrócił pierścień Regenta na palcu. Już dawno władza mu tak nie ciążyła.<br/>
-Zaczniemy od jutra, Rafale- obiecał. –Dzisiaj jestem już zmęczony. Jeżeli mam to robić, zrobię to najlepiej jak potrafię.<br/>
-Damy radę, Dżibril. Zobaczysz.<br/>
Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny chciał mieć ułamek jego wiary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>